


Love Letter

by Sososhady



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, PapySans, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sososhady/pseuds/Sososhady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans tries to write a love letter that no one is supposed to see. But it doesn't work that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some fluff - I'm not even sure if it's good fluff. But I had this idea stuck in my head and I had to get it out.

It wasn't his idea per say, he remembered seeing it somewhere in the library. Putting your thoughts on paper - writing a letter, whatever - the point was is that he did it. Okay - more like was in the middle of doing it. Sans tapped the pen against his jaw as he thought of what words to write down.

He was in a bit of a bind at the moment. The longer he left his feelings unchecked...well, who knew what would happen? It was never healthy for a monster to hide their emotions, especially the deeper ones, it tended to back fire on them and make their soul hurt. And lately he's been having an ache in his chest. A warning sign of any pain that he might get later if he left his feelings bottled up.

He stole another quick glance at the door. Even though Papyrus wasn't here at the moment it didn't hurt to make sure his brother wouldn't see what he was doing. He locked the front door and even his bedroom door to be safe. With a sigh Sans let his head hit his dresser with a loud 'thunk'. Even though he had words going through his head it was so hard to put them down on paper!

"'Not like Pap is ever gonna see," he grumbled to himself as he picked his head back up. He pressed the pen to paper and wrote down the first words.

_'Dear, Papyrus -'_

"Fuck!" Sans shouted tossing the pen aside as his hands came up to cover his face. Why was this so hard! The book about feelings, or whatever, said just to write what you felt. Or something like that - he did only read about two chapters. But just thinking of...of this - it made him blush brightly. Like some sort of kid with a crush. Taking a deep breath Sans picked the pen back up again and squared his shoulders. His jacket was tossed on the bed after he kept playing with it as an excuse to not write this letter.

"Pull yourself together Sans," he said to the empty room, "you're just writing a love letter, that's all. No one has to see it, no one has to read it...Papyrus will never know."

The last part was said quietly as his blush picked up again. When it came to seeing things that where obvious he was normally the first to spot them. But this - having feelings for his own brother that was a tough one to take. And it wasn't until late one night when it was just the two of them watching T.V. and he comfortably swung his arm around Papyrus's shoulders to pull him close that it hit him like a brick wall.

Luckily for him the room was dark enough for Papyrus not to see how blue his face turned, nor did his brother noticed when he quickly pulled his arm away. He pretended that nothing happened but the whole time he didn't even pay attention to the T.V. he just sat there thinking about what he almost did. Looking back it wasn't the only time either. Sometimes he would reach out to hold Papyrus' hand but would end up holding himself back. Other times he just found excuses to touch the other skeleton whenever he could. It had him questioning himself on if some of the things he did where out of brotherly love or more.

Of course it wasn't hard not to love Papyrus. With there time line being reset so many times he treasured every moment with his brother. Most of the time resetting was frustrating, having to relive the same moments over and over. Other times though it rewarding in a weird, twisted way. Once you saw the same thing happen several times you tended to focus your attention to other things, small details you might have missed before.

Like the way Papyrus' face would light up when he told a joke, even though he said it was bad. Or that Papyrus really didn't get upset at that dog - too much. Hell, all these resets made him pay attention to things that he took for granted. Like how Papyrus actually cleaned the whole house, or took out all his junk mail out of his fan mail for him, or how he would tweak his spaghetti recipe to suit his tastes.

Sans chuckled and shook his head, "You're way to good for me Pap."

He picked the pen up once again to tap it against his jaw. Emotions weren't really his thing. Papyrus' was the one to wear his soul on his sleeve, not him. But if he didn't find some sort of way to vent - to let it out - it would hurt him. Sans let out a frustrated noise before giving a mental, 'fuck it'. All he had to do was write his feelings, his thoughts, that was it. It couldn't be to hard, right?

_'Dear, Papyrus - I just wanted to say...that I love you. That I'm IN love with you. You are kind, nice and inspiring. You make every day a lot more brighter for me. The things you do for others and the way you do your best everyday. I wish I could say I'm the same way but that's just not who I am. I'm...nothing like you, really. If I was I think I would be a better monster. A part of me wishes we could be together but -'_

Sans pulled back and took a look at the letter. It was a good start and he could already feel the small ache in his chest ease up. He held up the note book and squinted at it before ripping the paper out with a shrug. He felt better already and he didn't see the point in finishing it, or signing it. Folding it up he placed it in an envelope, that was labeled 'To: Papyrus', and leaving it on his dresser. He stared at it for a minute before rolling his eyes and walking over to grab his jacket. The book said something along the lines of pretending that you where really going to send it, and as stupid as it sounded, it did seem to work in some odd way.

   
"Heh, so lazy I can't even finish a letter," Sans chuckled to himself. He zipped up his jacket but paused when he heard something downstairs. He listened for it but shrugged it off just in time to hear footsteps run up the stairs followed by rapid knocking at his door.

Shit.

Panicking Sans sprinted for the letter and shoved it in his pocket before unlocking and opening the door - his brother just might break it down if he was kept waiting for to long. Papyrus stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Was your door locked?"

"Uh...no?"

"Hmm...." Papyrus didn't looked convinced but pulled Sans out of his room by his sleeve. "We're having dinner at Grillby's!"

Sans shot Papyrus a surprised look even though his brother couldn't see it. "Why?"

"Well Undyne wanted to eat and I offered to make her some spaghetti but she said she was in the mood to have something else - can you believe it? Turning down spaghetti! Anyway I asked her what else there was and she offered Grillby's. But I refused! So then we had an arm wrestling match and she won - barely mind you - and she also broke her table. So I told her that we would met her there while she cleaned up!"

"You'll get her next time bro," Sans said, easily falling into pace with Papyrus' long strides as they made their way out the door. His eyes lingering on where Papyrus was still holding him by the sleeve of his jacket. He thought he should be a little worried about how pleased he felt by that but he told that thought to shut up.

"CATCH!"

Both Sans and Papyrus whipped around with just enough time to raise their arms as a dozen or so snowballs flew through the air. Loud laughter was heard as well as soft giggling. Sans brushed the snow off of his hood and waved at Undyne and Alphys and they walked up to them. Undyne gave Papyrus a clap on the back strong enough to knock most monsters down and grinned barring her fangs.

"Good job! You managed to dodge most of them!"

Papyrus' puffed up at the words before grinning brightly, "You'll be joining us too Alphys?"

The small scientist nodded her head quickly. She seemed to fidget in her dress her eyes looking at the ground rather then anyone else. She seemed to perk up when she spotted something on the ground. "What's this?"

The group looked at her as she picked up a now wet envelope. Sans' eyes went wide as he patted his pocket quickly. It was gone! The letter that he didn't even finish was now in someone else's hands! He knew he should have just tossed it in his dresser! Papyrus looked over when he felt Sans stiffen up but didn't say anything. Instead he looked over and asked, "Who's letter is it?"

Alphys pushed her glasses up and looked at the front before flipping it over and reading the back. She gave Papyrus a bright smile before holding it out to him. "It's for you!"

The look of shocked happiness on Papyrus' face made the whole letter worth it though. Sans tried to force himself to relax and smile, besides it's not like he signed the thing. Papyrus gently took the letter into a gloved hand before opening it up and taking the page out. His face went through several emotions as he read the letter. And Sans couldn't tell if they where good or not. He was nervous as Papyrus read but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Finally Papyrus folded the letter back and put it back in it's envelope before putting it in his pocket. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well?" Undyne asked, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Fan mail!" Papyrus boosted, putting both hands on his hips in a pose. Both him and Undyne started to talk excitedly but Sans didn't hear a word of it. He stood there, rooted to the ground, as he tried to come up with some reason why his brother would lie.

It was clearly a love letter! An unfinished one maybe, but, still a love letter none the less! Papyrus would have been thrilled, should have been thrilled! It would have helped his ego and he would have let anyone read it but instead he said it was normal fan mail and put it away so no one could see it.

It confused him.

When the group finally made their way to Grillby's he didn't feel hungry at all. He still ordered fries and acted like everything was fine but deep down he was worried. He always thought Papyrus would be over the moon if someone wrote him something sappy. He loved stuff like that (even if he pretended that he didn't). But other then the shock at getting the letter and the different emotions that were way to quick to read while he read it Sans had no idea how Papyrus' felt about it.

"Sans are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Sans looked up from his half eaten plate of fries to see Papyrus giving him a worried look. Undyne and Alphys where giving him curious looks as well. He gave a nervous laugh as he pushed his plate away.

"Actually I think I'm going to head home, seems like I don't have the 'stomach' for food right now," he chuckled. Standing up he shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way to the door, knowing that the taller skeleton would cover his tab. He could hear Papyrus talking to the others about something but he left before he could fully hear what was going on.

He only managed to get a few steps away from the front door of Grillby's when he felt someone walk up to his side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it was Papyrus and smiled a little, "You didn't have to follow me home ya know..."

"I know! But I wanted to talk to you," Papyrus said. Sans felt his soul skip in his chest and faltered in his steps for a moment.

"About what?"

Papyrus looked around before leaning in close like he was telling a big secret. "You know how I said I got fan mail?"

"Y-yeah?" Sans stuttered out. His mouth suddenly felt dry, but Papyrus just gave him a smack on the back, nearly knocking the smaller skeleton over, "I lied! It was a love letter!"

Okay so Papyrus knew it was a love letter at least. The grin the younger brother was wearing made Sans smile none the less. Even though he felt embarrassed he was pretty sure Papyrus didn't know it was him and he seemed to be flattered by it, if the light orange blush across his cheekbones said anything.

"I finally got my first admirer! I mean, it was only a matter of time of course! But still - what do you think I should do?"

Sans thought it over carefully before answering trying his best sound as normal as possible. "I would just leave it bro, you don't have to do anything about it."

"But they left it unfinished! What if they had even more to say to me?"

_'Only if you knew Pap.'_

"They confessed their love but forgot to write a name! How will I get back to them?"

_'I don't think you'll want to get back to me on that.'_

"Sans are you even listening?" Papyrus questioned as they made it to their front door. Sans just nodded his head as he walked in, careful to shake the loose snow off of his shoes. Papyrus came in next knocking the snow off of his own boots.

"It's supposed to be a secret bro, you're not supposed to know who wrote it," Sans said as he made his way up the stairs. Papyrus looked perplexed as he took the letter out from his pocket and reread it. Sans nearly tripped on the top step, but luckily grabbed the railing, when he heard Papyrus speak up softly.

"I think I already know who it is though..."

Sans ran to his room pretending that he didn't hear what Papyrus just said but his brother's words echoed in his mind. He slammed the door shut behind him and threw his jacket off and tossed it aside before diving under the covers.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself. He felt like tearing up but he couldn't. Of course Papyrus would recognize his hand writing! Now what was he supposed to do? Taking a deep breath he rolled over to his side and ignored the foot steps that where just outside of his door.

He could always say that it was a joke - but he couldn't do that. That would hurt Papyrus way to much and he wouldn't be able to live with himself. And just thinking of the heartache it would cause his brother - no amount of resets would let him forget that.

Maybe he could pretend that nothing happened? That he didn't write a half assed love letter to his own brother and act like everything was normal? Like it should be. But that ache in his chest...

Sans winced a little and rubbed his ribs through his shirt. The ache was starting to come back, a little stronger than before too. If he was going to act like nothing was wrong - that he wasn't in love with Papyrus it would hurt his soul. Not to mention it would confuse the hell out of his brother.

His last option was simple - confess. Just tell Papyrus how he felt and be done with it. Papyrus was way to nice to be mean about it. And if anything he would try his best to understand his feelings. There was also a very small, tiny, amount of hope that maybe Papyrus would feel the same.

Sans scoffed at his thoughts. _'More like a snowball's chance in hell.'_

And if he did confess and things went south...well he could always throw himself off the nearest cliff. Or wait for that evil little shit of a human to come kill him. But it would still - in some way - hurt Papyrus. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't. The door to his bedroom opened slowly and Sans stiffened trying his best to remain as still as possible so it looked like he was asleep. He closed his eyes tightly and he felt the ache in his chest start to act up even worse then before.

The sound of light footsteps made its way over to his bed and Sans could practically feel Papyrus hover of him. They remained like that for a full minute and just when his nerves where starting to get the better of him, and the ache in his chest was starting to hurt he heard rustling and felt something light be placed on his side.

Sans breathed out slowly when he heard Papyrus leave his room and close the door softly. A few moments later the T.V. was playing downstairs and Sans felt safe enough to sit up. He winced and pressed a bony hand to his ribcage again.

He looked around his bed and spotted a folded piece of paper. He felt his soul sink in his bones and with a shaky hand he picked it up. Did he even want to read it? What would it say? It could say anything really from how Papyrus didn't feel the same way as him to him leaving dinner in the fridge.

"Jeeze just look at me," he laughed, his rubbed his eyes tiredly, "acting like it's the end of the world."

Sans kicked the covers off his feet and flung his legs over the side of the bed before tucking his feet into his slippers. Being as quiet as possible he made his way to his bedroom door and slowly opened it to peek through. Downstairs was dark except for the T.V.'s blue light lighting up the room. He could make out Papyrus' figure on the couch.

There was no use in hiding though. It would just make things awkward. Looking down at the folded piece of paper in his hand he slowly opened it. Taking his time to brace himself for the worse. His eyes trailed over the words and his chest suddenly ached for a different reason.

_'I'm in love with you too Sans.'_

He could feel his mouth moving - maybe to form words - but he didn't know. He was to shocked. His soul didn't hurt instead it felt like it was going to burst from happiness. Papyrus knew it was him and he actually loved him back? Love him as more than a brother?

Sans felt choked up and his hands where shaking but he ran down the stairs anyway. His feet loudly hitting each step alerting Papyrus who jumped from the couch and spun around.

"Sans?! What -"

He was cut off by Sans tackling him onto the couch and wrapping his arms around his ribs. Even though Papyrus' legs where bent in an odd way he still held Sans close as he felt his brother shake in his arms. He looked down at Sans', who's face was buried in his neck, with concern.

"Sans? Are you okay? Did I...did I mess up? Did I read that letter wrong?"

Sans laughed against Papyrus' neck and shook his head. "No, no you read it right."

Papyrus beamed at the words, "Good!"

The taller skeleton adjusted himself so they where both laying on the couch comfortably. Papyrus went back to watching T.V. and Sans just laid on top of him, arms still wrapped around him. If he had a heart beat it would have been racing but instead his soul was just warm and happy. He could tell Papyrus' felt the same way because he could see a faint glow through his shirt and knew if he looked down he would be glowing as well.

"Hey Pap can I...can I kiss you?" Sans blurted nervously.

Papyrus blushed hotly at the words, "Well my dating manual says you're not supposed to kiss on the first date...you're supposed to leave them wanting more. But this isn't a date so...," he trailed off slowly nodding his head.

Sans laughed before leaning in close enough for their jaws to touch, he placed light skeleton kisses across his brother's jawline before whispering, "Don't worry bro I'll always want more of you."

Papyrus' squeak was cut off by Sans' kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
